Level 187/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 77 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 186/Dreamworld | next = 188/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 187 (Dreamworld) is the second level in Tiki Fiesta and the fifty-second ingredients level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 3 hazelnuts and 2 cherries and score at least 50,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *There are 5 ingredients that you need to bring down in 35 moves, meaning you have to bring down 1 ingredient on an average of 7 moves. *Tons of blockers make this harder. *Every 7 moves, an ingredient appear. It means that, for make this level a little bit easier, you must try, on moves 28/21/14/7, to make a move everywhere EXCEPT on the column of the Chocolate Spawner, or you'll try to move it on another column, which is not very easy, even with 5 colours. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck 1st Start: moves left 1st End: moves left 2nd Start: moves left 2nd End: moves left Strategy Part 1: The ICING *There are a lot of icing in this level. Specifically, there are 29 two-layered icing, 4 three-layered icing, and 8 four-layered icing on the board. Since this is an ingredient level, it is prudent to break through the icing so they have paths to move down to the exit points. You should begin by trying to make horizontal matches on the top row of the 2-hit icing to hit 3 or more at a time. *Once you clear through the first row, there are 2 wrapped candies trapped in marmalade that you can free and activate that will help clear through all the icing clutter. There are also 3 more wrapped candies trapped in marmalade further down in the icing cluster that you can free and activate, but it is recommended to try and combine them to make a wrapped + wrapped candy combination. That will clear even more space. Part 2: Chocolate *While you’re busy trying to clear all the icing, there will be chocolate squares being dispersed onto the board. There are 5 chocolate spawners in this level that make winning much more difficult. *You need to be aware of the chocolate and try to use special candies to take out chunks of it if it gets overwhelming. Part 3: Odus *If Odus falls off the moon, the game is over. You may need to spend a move to tip him away from the danger zone. Try using special candies that are a different colour than those that will push Odus over. That will help keep him safe. *Once Odus’ meter fills up completely, moon struck will activate, and it will take off two colours from the board completely. Although it only lasts for one move, it happens twice. Take advantage of this to bring down the ingredients. Walkthrough Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Tiki Fiesta Levels Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Hard levels Category:Levels with unstable Moon Scale